I Feel Protected
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: "No one can hurt you now, I'm here" What if Clove didn't die during the feast? What if it was Thresh who died instead? An alternative version of the feast scene. GIVE IT A SHOT! Cato/Clove


**Clove's POV**

"Come on, Cato!" I tried once again to persuade him to let me kill, no cut up, 'fire girl' by myself. I would've given the Capitol quite a good show. Oh, how I plan to rip catnip's (Katniss) flesh out of her. Unfortunately, my cocky, arrogant boyfriend who is also my district partner, wouldn't allow it.

"Overprotective fool!" I muttered under my breath.

"I said no, Clove! How can you not understand that I can't afford to lose you under the hands of hers?!"

"So your telling me I'm weak? Is that it, huh?!" I stared at him with glassy eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"No!" His eyes widened as he reached over to caress my face.

"It's just because you might end up getting hurt. You had a lot of tracker jacker venom on your system. It is a miracle you survived. I can't let you go through that again. I won't live with myself if you died"

I can't help but let a few tears fall. I quickly wiped my face and composed myself. I can't let Panem know I'm weak. This was the first time Cato spoke of our relationship out loud. We had managed to keep it a secret for years. But I know it doesn't really matter right now. After all, we are going to be victors in the end.

"Please..it's the only thing I want before this ends. Just her. I'd leave you alone to finish the others. I just want her"

Cato sighed, defeated. He knew how much Clove wanted to kill Katniss. From the moment the training scores were announced, she had the sudden urge to end her life brutally and slowly. Katniss was the only huge threat against them, with a freaking damn score of 11.

"Fine, but only her! Once it's done you will stay here while I take care of what is left and won't interfere. Understand?"

I nodded vigorously, glad he agreed. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Be safe..I'll see you later" he whispered before setting off for the woods to find the remaining tributes.

This was it. This was the time Katniss dies. Soon, she will be nothing but pieces of meat after I'm done with her. I started running towards the Cornucopia. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of brown hair running from it.

_"It's her! Get ready fire girl.."_ I smirked, pulling a knife out of my vest pocket, ready to aim at her.

I picked up speed, as I got closer I let threw it with much force. She saw it coming and ducked, but even though she still got a rather deep and big cut on her forehead.

_Mmm..that's gonna leave a mark.._

She got her bow and arrow and shot it in my direction. I barely dodged it as I crouched, avoiding her aim.

_Ohh..you asked for it, sweetheart.._

When I got close enough I tackled her to the ground. We were both panting as we wrestled. Holding her down, I grabbed a knife and prepared to stab her in the neck. But she pushed me onto my back..again.

_You want to play it rough..huh?_

We were rolling in the grass, my blade dangerously close to her face. One wrong move and this will be jabbed on her pretty, little face.

Finally, with all the strength I could muster, I pinned her down. My left foot holding one of her hand down and my right knee on her left shoulder.

I pointed my knife once again at her neck. I smirked. She was helpless now.

"Where's lover boy? Still hanging on?"

She responded by spitting on my face and this only made me angrier.

I continued to taunt her about her partner and the little girl she allied with..Rue. I wanted her to have a painful, unforgettable death.

As I was about to cut up her mouth, a large figure pulled me off her. Thresh! The big, burly tribute took me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me on the Cornucopia. Now I suddenly wished Cato was here to protect me.

"You killed her?! You killed the little girl?!" he spat at me. Forcefully slamming me with each sentence. I tried hard to gasp for air but with his hand holding my neck tightly it's quite impossible.

"N-no! No!" I yelled, squirming violently, yet helplessly in his bone-crushing grasp.

I started shaking with fear. I know he could easily crush and kill me right now. There was no way out. I was going to die here.

"Cato!...Cato!" I managed to yell once he did let go of my neck.

Yet I knew it was helpless. He was probably miles away from me right now. I know he couldn't hear me but I still try. At least I would spend by last breath screaming for him.

He held me up and was about to end my life with one strong smash of a rock. I held my breath as I waited for the inevitable to happen. But instead, Thresh coughed violently and then blood was all over my face.

I looked down and saw a sword pierced through his stomach. Suddenly, his dead body was pulled off of me. That is when I saw Cato behind, he was panting for breath. He pulled me in for a hug, crushing our bodies together.

"It's alright, Clove. I'm here. He's gone. No one can hurt you now"

He continued whispering these over and over and rubbing my back . Trying to soothe my, now, trembling form. Only then did I realize I was sobbing uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"I-I was s-so sc-ared..." I stammered, unable to speak properly at my present state.

"Shhh..I'm here, Clove"

I was completely dumbfounded. I never thought I was going to see Cato again. I thought I was going to die under Thresh's hand. And yet the odds were in our favor after all.

We stood like that for an hour. He was holding me the whole time. Neither one of us saying anything. When I felt strong enough, I pulled away from his hug. He looked down at me with worried eyes, caressing my face gently.

"Thank you..for saving me.."

"You know I'm never letting you die..especially not on my watch"

I felt like I was about to cry again. I was probably a wreck now. The once strong, sadistic girl was now a weakling. Before I lose myself again I did the next best thing I could think of. I stood on my tippy-toes and pulled him down for a kiss, our lips moving perfectly against each other.

After a couple of minutes, I started feeling better. We walked back to our camp hand-in-hand. I don't care if the Capitol were disappointed at us right now. What matters is that Cato and I are together again.

We were cuddled beside a fire when the anthem played. One by one the pictures of the dead tributes were shown. Cato, sensing my uneasiness, grasped my hand in his. When Thresh came up, he held me even closer. And then it was over.

I yawned, not realizing I was worn out. Both of us decided to go to sleep together. It was just us, fire girl and lover boy left in the arena. (Foxface died before the feast)

"I'm sorry..for failing to kill her" I whispered as we cuddled next to each other inside the tent.

"Shhh..I don't care..I'm just glad you're safe"

He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately before kissing my forehead. I laid my head against his chest as he draped a protective arm around me. His steady heart beat lulling me to sleep.

"I'll protect you" he whispered.

These were the last words I hear before falling into deep slumber. In Cato's arms I felt very safe. Only one thing stuck to my mind before slipping into unconsciousness: we were going to be victors.


End file.
